


Lady Wick

by loverdrive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Action without plot, Not Beta Read, OOC as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverdrive/pseuds/loverdrive
Summary: I was really bored, so I've written a little action scene. Melee combat mixed with gunplay, all that jazz.Also Marinette's probably played by Keanu Reeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lady Wick

FADE IN:

EXT. PONT AMONT - SUNSET

The bridge is littered by abandoned cars, some are still open. Car alarms are BLARING, fleeing people are SCREAMING, but right under all the cacophony we can hear the most unpleasant of sounds.

BEEP of the Chat Noir’s ring.

INSERT - CHAT NOIR’S RING WITH FOUR DOTS LEFT

Chat Noir himself is held in a chokehold by THE CORD, an akuma in stylish three-piece suit, and is slowly losing consciousness.

EIGHT gunmen scan the area, going from car to car, pistols and SMGs in hands.

THE CORD:

Find her! She can’t be too far away!

One peeks into the tinted window of an SUV…

…aims to shoot right through…

…and is hit by the car door swinging wide open, he falls to the ground and DROPS his pistol.

Ladybug rolls out the SUV, grabs the gun and finishes him off. SEVEN left.

She moves forward, towards the Cord, who is tying Chat Noir up… 

…and is ambushed by one of the gunmen, he grapples her, holding her hand tight so she can’t shoot him, but he is too close to use his own rifle.

She tries to yank free, unsuccessfully, then headbutts him…

…his nose breaks, but he doesn’t let her go, so…

…she uses all her strength and rotates him, seemingly trying to slam his face into the nearby car

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three bullets, fired by another goon, hit his back - Ladybug uses him as a human shield. SIX left. She returns fire, but the attacker ducks away.

She moves forward, approaching ADRIEN’S ARMORED LIMO and takes a peek inside - no Gorilla, no Agreste.

BANG! BANG!

She takes cover behind the bulletproof car and drops to the ground. Sees the bastard’s legs under the clearances of the cars.

Two bullets. Each hit his ankles. One more. Hits his head.

Using her superhuman strength, she yanks the car door and uses it as a shield.

Three gunmen run towards her and she takes aim. One down, two down…

CLICK!

She drops her pistol and rams the remaining goon into another car. His bones crush, his ribs puncture his lungs. Three down, TWO to go.

She grabs the dropped smg from the ground and sprays both remaining goons.

CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! Helicopter, not bigger than our little favourite Little Bird, flies right above her head, hovers near the Cord, who tosses Chat Noir in and jumps right after.

Ladybug sprints towards the chopper and tosses her yoyo, it ties on the landing skids. She is forcefully taken off the ground as the helicopter flies away from the bridge.

She hits one or two cars on her way, the wind is knocked out of her lungs, but she clenches her teeth and climbs the yoyo string.

INT. HELICOPTER CABIN - CONTINUOUS

Chat Noir is seated right next to the door, his belt fastened tightly. He is still unconscious, but looks like he may wake up at any moment.

The Cord sits right next to him, nonchalantly and grabs a cigarette pack from his pocket…

…then Ladybug jumps right into the cabin and jabs him right in the face. She is ready to attack again…

…but the helicopter tilts just enough to make her lose balance, she falls right out the chopper…

…but Cord grabs her ankle and forcefully lifts her back inside. He stands tall above her, raises his pistol, takes aim to the head…

…but she kicks him in the knee. He loses balance.

BANG!

The bullet still connects with her shoulder, she grunts in pain but quickly leaps up and grapples the Cord.

They wrestle, the Cord manages to shoot her again right through the hip, barely an inch above the femoral artery.

She is bleeding, in pain, but doubles down on her efforts and manages to put the Cord into a headlock.

SNAP and the last BEEP of Chat Noir’s ring overlap each other.

Shock is painted all over Ladybug’s face.

LADYBUG:

Adrien?


End file.
